Almas Solitarias
by dark alexandra
Summary: Esa misma tarde su vida se extinguió, sin embargo un hermoso y misterioso youkai aparece. ¿Serán capaces de hacer a un lado la fría coraza que envuelve el corazón de ambos?
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, hace demasiado tiempo que no escribo sin embargo, ahora que lo hago quiero editar esta historia y continuar las demás que desgraciadamente no he podido continuar. Almas Solitarias es una historia que siempre me ha apasionado, espero poder cerrar todos los círculos que dejé abiertos y darle la trama y final que se merece. Sin más por el momento los dejo con Almas Solitarias. Alexandra._

* * *

**El final**

El silencio sepulcral del bosque era solamente interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos que se oían a la lejos. Una persona corría a través del bosque. Era una joven que no debía rebasar los veinte años, de tez pálida y figura esbelta, pareciese que su larga cabellera, negra como la misma noche, estuviese tan agitada como ella misma.

En los ojos de aquella muchacha había una mezcla increíble de emociones; rabia, tristeza, ansiedad, nerviosismo y odio. Lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

La tarde era fría y al parecer no tenía pinta de mejorar durante la noche, sin embargo, esa no era la preocupación de aquella muchacha. El bosque era cada vez mas espeso y al igual que la tarde, tampoco mejoraría, pero tampoco era esa la preocupación de la joven.

Era obvio que tampoco le preocupaba la gran herida de su pierna izquierda que sangraba profusamente dejando el aroma de su sangre impregnada en cada tramo que recorría. Pequeñas gotas de sangre teñían el pasto por donde pasaba. No tenía lugar donde pasar la noche, estaba completamente sola, pero su preocupación era otra; la perseguían.

-Es imposible- se repetía una y otra vez mientras se hacia paso a través del espeso bosque. Los últimos rayos de Sol desaparecían poco a poco y el cielo se fue tiñendo de negro, la Luna y las estrellas no tardarían en aparecer. La joven se detuvo un momento y alzo la mirada al cielo, para ella la noche suponía esperanza ya que aunque todo, absolutamente todo se viera negro, siempre encontraría luz, ya sea en alguna estrella o en la Luna misma, pero no ahora. Su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir temblaba de frío y dolor. Su mente vagaba en los tortuosos recuerdos de la mañana; su mundo había desaparecido, ya nada era igual, jamás volvería a estar tranquila, sus sueños serían pesadillas al igual que su destino.

Un ruido lejano la sacó de sus pensamientos, el latido de su corazón se aceleró, obligándola a acelerar su paso sin importar que el dolor de su pierna le exigiera aminorar la marcha. Miraba cada cuando sobre su hombro esperando no encontrarse con nadie. Corría lo más rápido que podía, era lo único que podía hacer, la espada atada a su cinturón provocaba un ruido metálico al rozar con su armadura.

Su respiración era entrecortada y su corazón le dolía a cada palpitar. Un frío diferente a cualquiera que haya experimentado se apoderaba de su cuerpo, por instantes parecía reconfortante, ya que entre tanto dolor, el extraño frío era fácil de sobrellevar, sin embargo esos instantes de alivio desaparecían tan rápido como llegaban, sumiéndola en un estado de insoportable sufrimiento.

Conforme avanzaba entre la espesa vegetación del bosque, las ramas bajas y arbustos dejaban pequeños rasguños en la piel de la muchacha. Las piedras le hicieron una mala jugada al interponerse entre sus pies y el suelo, causando que cayera estrepitosamente. No lo pensó dos veces, se incorporó inmediatamente y se puso en marcha de nuevo, las lágrimas fluían libremente ahora y ella no lo notaba. El dolor en su pierna se acrecentaba con el paso del tiempo, demandando un poco de descanso o en su defecto, dejar de correr para solo caminar, pero la muchacha sabía que no había tiempo para eso, sabía que sus "cazadores" la encontrarían muy pronto si bajaba sus defensas. Tenía que esquivarlos hasta que estuviera en condiciones de pelear nuevamente y al parecer eso iba a tardar un poco. Tenía que llegar pronto a una aldea donde pudiese curar sus heridas, la más cercana quedaba a dos días de viaje, así pues, no había tiempo que perder. Siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía pero cuando el dolor se tornó insoportable tuvo que parar para recobrar fuerzas.

El sonido del agua fluyendo a través de las rocas indicaba la presencia de un riachuelo a muy pocos metros de distancia, la joven estaba apunto de dirigirse a tomar un poco de agua cuando el sonido de unas pisadas entre los arbustos que se encontraban frente a ella llamó su atención, el miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Tendría que luchar, pero en las condiciones que se encontraba era seguro que aquél sería su último combate. Lentamente sacó la espada de su funda y se puso en posición de ataque, su corazón latía desenfrenado y la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo. Otro ruido, el arbusto se movió de nuevo.

Inconscientemente tomó la empuñadura con mas fuerza y tragó en seco. Se preparó para dar el primer golpe, pero el adversario no salía del escondite, así que ella decidió acercarse lentamente al arbusto y éste se movió de nuevo. Sus brazos temblaban y no quería pensar en lo que pasaría a continuación, decidida, acerco su mano al arbusto para poder enfrentarse con la persona que la seguía pero lo que se escondía detrás del arbusto no era nada más que en conejo. Exasperada y nerviosa guardó de nuevo la espada y caminó lentamente hacia el río.

Mientras se dirigía al riachuelo escuchó como el _lindo_ conejo se alejaba del lugar, pero enseguida las pisadas se volvieron a escuchar cada vez mas cerca, la muchacha no les prestó atención; al parecer el conejo también quería tomar agua y así, sin darle mayor importancia, la joven siguió caminando, pero lo que escucho a continuación le hizo ver que no había ninguna esperanza de salir viva de ese bosque.

-Vaya, vaya, mira lo que encontramos Li- Dijo un hombre a espaldas de ella- ¿No te parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad?-continuó el hombre que se regocijaba por su reciente hallazgo.

A la joven se le heló la sangre, la habían encontrado, no era el conejo quien la seguía, aquí terminaba el juego del gato y el ratón, este era el final. Pero ella no pensaba morir sin dar batalla, así que desenvainó de nuevo su espada y lentamente dio media vuelta para enfrentar a sus _cazadores._

-¿No te da gusto que te hayamos encontrado?- dijo el primer hombre mientras sacaba su espada y observaba el filo de ésta.-Te podrás reunir con tu familia-. Enseguida el hombre se acercó amenazadoramente a la joven.

Al oír eso el corazón de la muchacha se encogió y de nuevo las lágrimas amenazaban con hacerse presentes. Rabia, dolo y tristeza azotaron su cuerpo y mente.

-Eres muy escurridiza, pero tengo que admitir que fue muy fácil y divertido localizarte- dijo el segundo hombre el cual era portador de una larga cicatriz en el cuello.-Pero aquí termina el jueguito- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la muchacha.

Las manos de la joven temblaban furiosamente, haciéndola ver débil, no iba a soportar mucho tiempo más. Los dos hombres no pasaron por desapercibido ese detalle y sonrieron macabramente.

-Por suerte para ti, querida, tu muerte será rápida, aunque no puedo decir que carezca de dolor-. El hombre de la cicatriz reía maliciosamente, disfrutando el pánico en los ojos de la joven.

La garganta de la joven emitió un grito desgarrador cuando la espada del primer hombre atravesó lentamente su abdomen, acto seguido el hombre de la cicatriz la empujó haciendo que cayera al pasto, el cual rápidamente fue teñido de un color rojo escarlata. La vista de la joven se nubló por las abundantes lágrimas que su juntaban en sus ojos. Se sentía humillada; jamás había sentido tan vulnerable y sin embargo allí estaba, a pocos instantes de un fatídico final.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue el peso de un hombre encima de ella, no supo cual de los dos era, no quería abrir los ojos, el dolor lentamente la consumía. El asco al sentir las manos de aquel hombre sobre su cuerpo, la vergüenza de pasar sus últimos segundos de esta forma. El dolor al sentir como la espada se abría paso lentamente a través de su garganta. Las risas de esos degenerados, el rencor, el odio, la vergüenza, la pena y el pánico fue lo que la acompañaron antes de rendirse y dejar de sentir.

* * *

**Espero que este primer capitulo les haya gustado, Sesshomaru aparece en el próximo capítulo *.***

**Espero que me ayuden, recuerden que los reviews me ayudan a mejorar y esforzarme :)**

**Gracias**

_**Alexandra**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Almas solitarias**_

**Capítulo II **Te vas a enamorar

_I know I will die alone.  
But loved._

Ni en mis más locas fantasías imaginé que la muerte, _mi_ muerte, sería así. La herida en mi abdomen no deja de sangrar, soy consiente del peso de uno de uno de ellos encima de mi, siento sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo pero al parecer no esta de humor para continuar su _juego. _Un fugaz alivio me recorre cuando dejo de sentir su peso sobre mi, parece ser que el dolor se esta aplacando, pero ese diminuto momento de tranquilidad se ve truncado cuando un dolor agudo traspasa lentamente mi cuello, soy incapaz de gritar, siento la sangre salir a borbotones, me cuesta trabajo respirar, lo último de lo que soy consiente es de las risas de los asesinos mientras se alejan ya que al parecer no tienen la más mínima intención de acortar mi sufrimiento.

Lentamente me veo sumida en un profundo mar de recuerdos, todas las personas que alguna vez formaron parte de mi vida desfilan lentamente ante mis ojos, un detalle que llama mi atención es el hecho de que todos se encuentran sonriendo y de alguna forma eso me da el valor para afrontar mi propia muerte. Tal vez no sería tan malo; me podría reunir con ellos y de esa forma el dolor y el sufrimiento dejarán de existir. Que mal que los últimos sentimientos que me acompañaran fueran la tristeza, la pena, el pánico y la ira. Cerré los ojos y no me intereso contener las lágrimas que ahora caían libremente sobre mi cara. Estaba asustada, estaba sola. Deje de sentir mi cuerpo y fue cuando abría los ojos lentamente y con curiosidad. ¿Qué había pasado?

Todo estaba sumido en una espesa negrura, no podía ver siquiera el suelo debajo de mis pies, y pensándolo bien ni siquiera podía ver mis manos. El dolor había sido reemplazado por una extraña sensación de adormecimiento, no había frío ni calor, tampoco se escuchaba ningún sonido, no había nada. "_Así que esto es lo que se siente estar muerta_" pensé para mis adentros. En algún recóndito lugar de mi mente se hallaba el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, pero una voz hizo que me olvidara de esas preocupaciones.

-Rin.

Reconocía esa hermosa voz, su dueña era la persona que me trajo a este mundo – o al mundo de los vivos en todo caso- desgraciadamente en la mañana esa hermosa voz se vio deformada por gritos de dolor que pronto se apaciguaron en el descanso eterno.

-Rin, detrás de ti.

Creía sentir como mi corazón latía desbocado. ¿Sería verdad? De nuevo esa hermosa y dulce voz me llamaba, solo que esta vez se vio acompañada de una risita inconfundible, mi cuerpo entero se sobrecogió en cuanto la reconocí, me pequeña hermana también estaba ahí. Lentamente giré sobre mis pies para quedar de frente a mi familia, no pensé que los volvería a ver tan pronto estaba totalmente asombrada, no podía creer que en verdad estuvieran allí, justo enfrente de mi. Era como si el Sol se ubicará exactamente sobre ellos, o más bien, como si ellos desprendieran alguna clase de luz, que aunque les daba ese toque fantasmagórico característico de los espíritus, no dejaba de ser la más hermosa visión que podría haber imaginado jamás.

Todos me recibían con una cálida sonrisa, mi mamá no tenía ni un solo rasguño, los golpes en su cara (signo irrefutable de que dio todo por proteger a su hija menor) habían desaparecido. Mi pequeña hermanita, dueña de las risas que momentos antes hicieron que mi corazón saltara de alegría, abrazaba a la pequeña muñeca que yo le había regalado en su último cumpleaños, pero ese detalle no fue el que me conmovió, si no la paz que ahora había en sus ojos; no quedaba ni el mas leve atisbo del sufrimiento, dolor y miedo que habían apresado su mirada minutos antes de su muerte. Mi papá no se quedaba atrás; no había ni una sola pista que indicara que antes de su muerte se vio envuelto en una desigual batalla, sin embargo ahora una discreta sonrisa se posaba en sus labios, mientras su mirada transmitía un sinfín de emociones y palabras.

Mi corazón no cabía de felicidad, corrí hacia ellos con lágrimas en los ojos y me recibieron con un fuerte abrazo, la sensación me recordó al calor que desprende una gran fogata en un frío día de invierno.

-Hija, cuanto me alegra tenerte de nuevo a mi lado.- dijo mi mamá en cuanto terminó de abrazarme.

De pronto sentí como alguien jalaba la manga de mi traje, demandando mi atención. Al bajar la vista me encontré con los hermosos ojos de me hermanita.

-Oneesan.- Sus pequeños bracitos se extendían hacia mí pidiendo que la cargara, así lo hice y cuando la tuve entre mis brazos se aferró fuertemente a mi cuello.-No quiero que te vayas.- Susurró a mi oído.

Fue entonces cuando recordé el presentimiento que había tenido momentos antes de ver de nuevo a mi familia, volteé a ver a mis padres. Ambos conservaban esa dulce sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo sus ojos denotaban una tristeza infinita. Tal vez no me había ganado el descanso eterno o posiblemente estaba condenada a vagar entre la tierra y el mundo de los espíritus o…

-Rin- la voz de mi padre me sacó de mis conjeturas- el destino te tiene preparadas aún mas cosas, tu misión en el mundo de los vivos aún no esta completa. Un gran vació se apoderó de mi estómago.

Varias preguntas atacaron mi mente en ese momento. ¿Misión? ¿Acaso tenía una misión? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de volver a ver a mi familia? ¿No me podía quedar?

-Rin, hija –la voz de mi mamá fue la que me sacó de mis pensamientos esta vez – No es algo que alguno de nosotros podamos decidir, así se tienen que hacer las cosas.

Fue como si un gran peso cayera sobre mis hombros, pequeñas lágrimas se iban acumulando en mis ojos, no quería irme, quería estar con ellos. Mi hermanita me abrazaba aún más fuerte, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Oneesan- la dulce voz de mi hermanita atrajo mi atención- ¿te cuento un secreto?- dijo tratando de aligerar la triste atmósfera que se había creado.

-Claro Natsuki-hice un gran esfuerzo al mostrar una sonrisa consoladora mientras le respondía.

-Te vas a enamorar- dijo Natsuki muy risueña.

Natsuki seguía riendo cuando terminó de contarme el pequeño secreto y al parecer mi cara no ayudó en nada para que las risas cesaran.

-¡Natsuki!- le reprendió mi mamá. Mi hermanita en cambió se dedicó a abrazar a su muñeca mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en muestra de su poco arrepentimiento. Todos nos quedamos en silencio realmente no había nada que decir, era como si de esa forma nos estuviéramos despidiendo.

-Ve hija mía –la voz de mi madre rompió el silencio- encuentra tu camino, encuentra tu felicidad.

-Jamás olvides que siempre estaremos a tu lado hermosa hija mía- dijo mi padre- haz que nos enorgullezcamos de ti, se que lo harás.

-Te quiero Rin- la voz de Natsuki sonaba triste- no me olvides.

-Jamás podría olvidarte Natsuki, siempre que necesite fuerzas para salir adelante pensaré en ti- dije mientras dejaba a mi hermanita en brazos de mi madre.

Después de estas palabras todo encajo en mi mente, el lugar en el que nos hallábamos no era el mundo de los espíritus y tampoco era el mundo de los vivos, estábamos en el lugar en el que ambos mundos se conectan, mi familia estaba allí por que me querían decir algunas palabras antes de que regresara a completar mi misión, todo resultaba tan irreal, era como si experimentara por segunda vez el dolor que sentí al ver como fueron asesinados uno a uno las personas mas importantes en mi vida, sin embargo una parte de mi me decía que me tranquilizara, ya que ellos se encontraban en un lugar mejor, las lágrimas por fin encontraron su ruta a través de mi cara y caían silenciosamente, no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar el curso del destino.

-Los voy a extrañar-dije con voz entrecortada- fue lindo volver a verlos y saber que están bien y en el lugar que ustedes se merecen.

De repente los integrantes de mi familia fueron desapareciendo uno a uno; Natsuki, que seguía abrazando a su muñeca, me dedicó una última mirada que daba a entender que tenía que ser fuerte, el siguiente en desaparecer fue mi papá, el cual me dedico una mirada de orgullo, estaba orgulloso de mi. Más lágrimas silenciosas brotaban de mis ojos.

-No olvides hija mía que…

Pero fue muy tarde, mi mamá desapareció y con ella su voz, ¡maldición! no logré escuchar lo que me quería decir. ¿Qué es lo que seguía ahora? ¿Es qué solo iba a revivir de la nada? ¿Qué pasaría con el dolor de mis heridas? ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Ira, no pude escuchar lo que mi padre quería decirme.

De repente fui consiente del peso de mi cuerpo, pero no había dolor alguno, esto me hizo preguntarme si seguía muerta -o lo que fuera que había pasado mientras platicaba con mi familia- sin embargo mi respiración acompasada me hacía ver que en realidad estaba viva. Aún así esto solo hizo que el número de preguntas que me había planteado creciera considerablemente.

Sentía la necesidad de saber que era lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, del lugar en el que me encontraba, de ver si las heridas hechas con anterioridad aún existían y la única forma de averiguar eso era, por mas obvio que sonara, abriendo lo ojos, cuando lo hice, todas mis dudas se vieron resueltas , pero no me dedique a ver si aún me encontraba en el bosque o a ver si mis heridas seguían sangrando, tampoco me preocupé en averiguar que era la sensación que me inundaba en ese instante.

Solo supe que todo iba a estar bien en cuanto me perdí en aquellos ojos color dorado.

**Y que tal que les pareció este cap? espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus reviews! Me motivan y ayudan a mejorar Ü**

**De antemano grax x todos sus reviews! C: ^^**

_**Al3xandra!**_


End file.
